


The Adventures of Big Brother!Harry and Young Baby!Niall

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Babies, Big Brother!Harry, Infantilism, Mama!Angel, Mummy!Chloe, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Young Baby!Niall, as well as some peeing, some one kill me i'm tired, some references of diaper messing, why did i fucking post this here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories about Hazza and Ni-ni being mental babies. Whoo-fucking-hoo!<br/>**CONTAINS ABDL/INFANTILISM/DIAPERS AND CHARACTERS USING THOSE DIAPERS. GO THE FUCK AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall's Tummy Trouble...Harry to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/gifts).



> I swear to god it looked so much longer in the notes I sent to Chloe over DA pls don't kill me

"WaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Niall cried out, wanting his mommies- Angel and Chloe. They had been keeping Niall and his 'brother' Harry in the closet for a while now. The girls had mentally regressed the boys and made them think they were babies. To the little boys, the closet was their home. It was where they were fed, changed and put to sleep (with the exception of being taken to the bathroom to be bathed). It was also where their toys, blankets and cribs were! Over time, the girls had expanded the closet so they could add more things to it, such a cribs, changing tables and small wardrobes full of cute clothing for the boys.

Anyway, back to Niall crying. He was crying because his tummy was hurting. Niall had drank his last bottle too quickly (which he has a habit of doing), and the milk wasn't settling right in his stomach. It was early in the morning, so Angel and Chloe were still asleep in their bedrooms, dead to the world.

Harry woke up, hearing Niall crying and sobbing into his green teddy bear that he named Nando (for obvious reasons). "Wha' wrong, Ni-ni?" Harry asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Niall just continued crying and hiccuping, his tummy causing him so much pain. Harry frowned and climbed out of his crib then went into Niall's. "Ni-ni no cwy..." He gently hugged Niall, Niall whimpering and hugging back. He loved it when his brother hugged him and made him feel special.

Niall sniffled, "T-tu-tummy h-huw-huwts..." He finally choked out, continuing to cry into Harry's neck. Harry cooed sadly, rubbing Niall's back, like he'd seen his mommies do before. He watched his mommies a lot, because he wanted to know how to take care of Niall when they were gone or asleep.

"Shhhhh, it otay, bwuggaboo," Harry soothed, calling Niall by his nickname that Angel and Chloe had given him- Harry's nickname was Cupcake! "I gonna mwake yew awl bettewr!" He bounced and patted Niall's back, the blonde irish boy coughing and gagging. He cried harder, his tummy hurting worse now. Harry frowned, "Shhhhh, shhhh!" He stopped bouncing Niall, and the poor blondie became limp in his older brother's arms, sobbing and wailing, crocodile tears streaming from his eyes and snot coming from his nose. Harry laid Niall down and used his night shirt sleeve to clean Niall's face, then his kissed his nose, which did absolutely nothing to make his baby brother feel better. 

"Wha-wah-waaaaaahhhh!" Niall sobbed, holding his tummy and hiccuping loudly.

"Do yew hafta go pottee?" Harry asked, gently putting his hand on Niall's stomach. That's what their mommies always asked if their stomach hurt- did they have to poop? Niall did. _Big time_. His stomach felt really full and hard, and Harry could feel it rumbling. He looked at his baby brother sadly, hating to see him in so much pain. "I tink yew gotta go poopy, Ni-ni..."

Niall nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking it forcefully, since he was stressed out. "Twy pushin'!" Harry said. Niall whimpered and grunted a little, his stomach rumbling loudly and farting a little. Niall was a pro-farter, even as a mental baby. But this one was one of sickness, not like his usual ones made for laughs, so Harry didn't even giggle or snicker at it. "Push agwain," Harry said, gently rubbing Niall's tummy.

Niall pushed and grunted for a few minutes, then it finally happened. He finally started messing his diaper, at first it just coming out in little bits, along with soft farts, then after a few more pushes it all came out. Niall smiled a little behind his thumb and sighed quietly, the seat of his diaper expanding visibly and audiably. He started peeing as well, which made him even more comfortable and relaxed. After a few minutes he finally finished, his diaper soaked and stinky. 

Harry laid down next to Niall, "Yewr tummy feewl bettewr now?" He asked. Niall cooed and nodded, kicking his legs gently, his full diaper crinkling. He cooed and cuddled up to Harry, smiling. 

"Cupcwake~" Niall cooed, messily kissing Harry's cheek, getting slobber on Harry's cheek. Harry giggled and wiped it away, kissing Niall's nose. They loved each other so much! But Angel and Chloe were going to have quiet a diaper to change in the morning...


	2. Making Niall Feel Better- Even if it Means Humiliation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Angel, Niall and Harry are at the store! But Niall get's into some smelly trouble, making him sad. But Harry's there to make him happy! But will his act of kindness go down well with mummy and mama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it looked so much longer in the notes. So sorry peeps.

Chloe, Angel, Niall and Harry were out shopping, Chloe pushing Niall in a stroller while Harry held Angel's hand and toddled along next to her. The two girls had to do some shopping for diapers and milk formula for Niall, baby food and pull-ups for Harry- and as well as some stuff for themselves.

While Chloe and Angel were looking at the _cutest_ clothes that they thought would look adorable on Harry, Niall's face screwed up a little, getting a serious, focused look on his face. He grunted softly and pushed. Harry knew that look- it was the look Niall made when he was pooping. After a silent fart and a soft squishing noise protruding from Niall's back end, Harry could smell the awful scent of baby Niall feces.

Niall's face screwed up again, this time in a more sad tone, and he started crying quietly, not liking it when he was messy. Harry didn't want his baby brother to cry, so he build up the courage and got Niall's attention.

"Ni-ni, wookie!" Harry said. Niall stopped crying for a minute to look at his brother, sniffling and hiccuping softly. Harry swallowed a little and pulled his pants down, revealing his cupcake-patterned pull-up. He squatted, his pants around his ankles, grunting and pushing. He didn't really have to go, but he was determined to make his brother feel better! He pushed a few times, then sighed happily, a large lump in the back of his pull-up. Niall giggled and clapped his hands. Harry was about to get back up, when he felt himself starting to pee into his pull-up. His cupcake pattern started to fade away, and it eventually started leaking onto the floor. He whimpered and blushed, waiting until his flood stopped, then he tried to pull his pants back up.

Chloe turned to see Harry's predicament, "Harry! Did you go potty in your pull-up?"

Harry whimpered, nodding. Chloe could see the small puddle on the floor, and the big lump in the seat of Harry's pull-up. "Harold Edward Styles, you know you're supposed to tell mummy or mama if you have to go potty!" She grabbed the handles of Niall's stroller and Angel grabbed Harry's wrist gently, taking them to the bathroom.

"You go in the potty, Harry, not your pull-up!" Angel said, taking Harry to a stall and sitting him down on a toilet while Chloe laid Niall on a changing table to change him. Angel took Harry's dirty pull-up off and cleaned him up, "Don't you feel like a little baby now? Like Niall?" Angel said, "Only babies Niall's age go in there pants, Harry."

"I know..." Harry pouted his lip a little, "I sowwy, mama... Bu' I onwy did i' 'cause Ni-ni pooped himsewf an' he was cwyin'! I wan'ed him to feew bettewr so..." He blushed a little. 

"So you went in your pull-up to make Niall feel better?" Angel asked, understanding perfectly. Harry nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth. "Awww, why didn't you say so in the first place? Or at least get me or mummy to go change Niall?"

Harry shrugged, his thumb still in his mouth. Angel smiled and kissed his nose, stroking his hair, "It was a sweet thing to do anyway, cupcake. You made Niall happy, and that's all the matters." She pulled a new pull-up onto Harry once he was cleaned up, then she put his pants on and hugged him, carrying him out of the stall and telling Chloe what had really happened. Harry clung to Angel, sniffling a little, thinking his was still in trouble.

"Awww, don't be sad, Hazza!" Chloe said, lightly pinching his cheek, "You made baby brother happy! And by doing that you made mama and I happy, too!" She kissed Harry's nose, Harry giggling and cooing softly. He made Niall feel better and his mommies where happy with him again- he felt great!


End file.
